What's With You, Logan?
by PigSlay
Summary: For the "Logan without girls" contest. While Logan's secretly dating Quinn, what if his friends thought it was weird he "hadn't" dated any girls in a while? Quogan.
1. Chapter 1: PCA Student Gossip

**What's With You, Logan?**

**Chapter 1: PCA Student Gossip**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Zoey 101. This is for **LilyPSuzeSMiaM's "**Logan Without Girls?" contest. All Quogan fans should enter it.**

Lola and Zoey were in their room.

"Hey Zoey," Lola said, typing.

"Yes?" Zoey replied, doing homework on her bed.

It was 5:00 in the afternoon. The girls were done with classes, but Quinn was mysteriously gone.

The room smelled like rotten cheese on one side from Quinn's latest experiment, and like chocolate cake on the other.

"Come here!" Lola demanded, pointing to the computer screen.

"What? No!" Zoey refused. "That part of the room smells like feet!"

"Rotten cheese," Lola corrected.

Zoey looked at her with an 'exactly!' expression.

Lola sighed. "I was just going to show you this website. It's called PCA Student Gossip. It has gossip on you, me, Quinn, and Logan."

"EVERY site has gossip on Logan," Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Lola said. "But this one has the most gossip I've ever seen."

Zoey kept reading her book for English.

"Zoey, have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Noticed that Logan hasn't been dating anyone recently?"

"I guess all the girls finally got smart."

Stacey broke through the door. "Have you guys seen Logan Reese?!"

"No," Lola nodded.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"I want to show him my latest cotton swab creation," Stacey held it out. "A heart made of cotton swabs."

"What does it say?" Zoey squinted.

"L plus S," Stacey jumped happily. "For Logan plus Stacey."

Lola crossed her arms.

"Umm… and WHY do you want to give that to him?" Zoey asked.

"Don't you read PCA Student Gossip?" Stacey said as if it were obvious. "Logan hasn't been seen dating a girl in a LONG time! This could be my big chance!"

Zoey stood up from her bed.

"Guess not all the girls got smart," Lola said.

"Okay, fine," Zoey admitted. "But if girls are still asking him out, why would Logan, of all people, say no?"

**What's With You, Logan?**


	2. Chapter 2: Operation Logan's Secret

**What's With You, Logan?**

**Chapter 2: Operation Logan's Secret**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Zoey 101. This is for **LilyPSuzeSMiaM's "**Logan Without Girls?" contest. All Quogan fans should enter it.**

Quinn and Logan were at the library.

"I can't believe you made me go to the library!" Logan complained.

"I'm trying to help you pass," Quinn whispered. Then she yelled, "That's what you get for calling me a spazz!"

"Hey! That was 2 years ago! And that dress was torture enough!"

"Oh really?" Quinn wrapped her right arm around his stomach.

"Oww!"

She grabbed a book called "Red Snow" with her left hand and walked to the check-out, carrying Logan with her. "He's here to check out this book." She set the book down on the counter.

"Really?" the librarian asked.

"N-" Logan started.

Quinn pinched his shoulder with her left hand.

"Oww!"

"Yes he is."

The librarian checked out the book. "It's due in three weeks. Enjoy."

"Oh believe me, he will," Quinn smirked and put the book in her back pack. She picked him up with both arms and carried him out of the library.

"Oh, hey Logan," Stacey said. "What do you think of my- AAHH!"

Quinn accidentally ran over Stacey and her cotton swab L+S heart. "Sorry!"

She ran upstairs with him still in her arms, then dropped him on his bed in the boy's room, out of breath.

"Woah," Logan said, amazed. "Quinn, when did you get so strong?"

"It's my latest experiment," Quinn explained, putting her hands on her knees.

"I think it needs a little work," Logan smiled.

Quinn put her lips on his and kissed him for 2 seconds.

"Your lips need a little work," Quinn giggled.

She went back to room 101.

"Quinn!" Lola said. "Glad you're here, we need your help."

"What's up? Woah-" Lola pulled Quinn by her shirt into the room.

"First, this smell of rotten cheese is getting annoying, can you do something about it please?"

"I'll try to," Quinn promised.

"NOW can we tell her about the plan?" Zoey demanded, annoyed.

"What plan?" Quinn asked.

"Do you read PCA Student Gossip?" Lola pulled her over to the chocolate cake smelling side.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, Logan hasn't been dating anybody in a while, so something HAS to be going on. We need your help though."

"Help for what?"

"Help to start operation Logan's secret."

Quinn gulped. "Operation Logan's secret? Is that really n-necessary?"

"Yes it is," Lola said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I-I mean, shouldn't we be happy no more girls have to suffer from dating Logan?"

"Yeah," Zoey responded. "But this is Logan we're talking about, he's a big-time dater, we HAVE to do something."

"Uh… Okay…"

**What's With You, Logan?**


	3. Chapter 3: They're Onto Us!

**What's With You, Logan?**

**Chapter 3: They're Onto Us**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Zoey 101. This is for **LilyPSuzeSMiaM's "**Logan Without Girls?" contest. All Quogan fans should enter it.**

It was 2:00 in the morning and all the girls and boys were asleep. Except Quinn. Quinn couldn't sleep with the idea in her mind that Lola and Zoey could figure out she and Logan were dating.

She had to tell Logan. If she did though, what would he say? She thought about it for a while, but at 2:30, decided to wake him up and tell him.

Careful not to wake Lola or Zoey up, Quinn quietly walked out the door and into the PCA hallways. Luckily there were no security guards, and for some unknown reason all the cameras were turned off.

Quinn went into Logan, Chase, and Michael's room. Then she picked Logan up and took him downstairs. For 5 minutes it didn't wake him up. Then when she set him down on one of the chairs, he finally woke up.

"Quinn, what's going-" Quinn covered his mouth.

"Okay, listen," she whispered. "I'm going to say this very carefully, so no yelling, okay?"

Logan nodded.

"They're onto us."

Logan made a confused expression.

"Zoey and Lola are planning an Operation Logan's Secret," Quinn whispered, explaining. "They're on PCA Student Gossip and there's a thing about you not dating girls in a while. So they're making a plan to figure out why you haven't dated anybody in a while."

When she was sure he wasn't going to scream anymore, she let go of his mouth.

"They're go-" Logan nearly screamed.

"Shh!" Quinn whispered, putting her hand over his mouth again. "How about you try to fake-date a girl?"

"Hey! Who is that?!" a security guard called.

"Run," Quinn whispered.

**What's With You, Logan?**


	4. Chapter 4: Fake Date

**What's With You, Logan?**

**Chapter 4: Fake Date**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Zoey 101. This is for **LilyPSuzeSMiaM's "**Logan Without Girls?" contest. All Quogan fans should enter it.**

The next day…

It was lunch time and Zoey, Quinn, Lola, and Michael were all sitting down together.

"Umm… where's Logan?" Quinn asked.

"Who knows, who cares?" Zoey said. "Besides, we need to figure out a plan for Operation Logan's Secret."

"I don't understand why we can't just ask him," Michael asked.

"Exactly," Quinn agreed. "Then we'll know if some innocent girl is at his gras ot." Everybody stared at her. "What? It was the only thing I could think of." She sunk her hands down under her legs.

"You can't just ASK Logan something like that," Zoey objected.

"Well," Quinn pointed to the table Logan was sitting at with his fake girlfriend; a brown-haired girl named Drakila. "Looks like he's dating Drakila. Poor girl."

"He's dating… Drakula?" Zoey was disgusted.

"Drakila," Quinn corrected.

"I know what I said," Zoey said.

"I hope they're happy together," Lola was also disgusted.

"Yeah," Quinn said, not meaning it. "She's disgusting, he's disgusting. Perfect match. Heh."

Several minutes later…

Quinn was in Logan's room.

"Well, it worked," she said. "According to PCA Student Gossip, Logan Reese is dating Drakila 'Drakula' Parks."

"Yes!" Logan put his hands in the air.

"But Michael still isn't buying it."

"Ugh!" Logan was annoyed.

**What's With You, Logan?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret's Out!

**What's With You, Logan?**

**Chapter 5: The Secret's Out!**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Zoey 101. This is for **LilyPSuzeSMiaM's "**Logan Without Girls?" contest. All Quogan fans should enter it.**

"What more do they want?" Logan asked angrily. "I've tried sitting with her, going on fake dates with her-"

Michael was in the halls, walking back to his room.

"Fake-flirting, hugging," Logan continued.

"I guess you could kiss her," Quinn suggested, sad.

"Are you kidding?!" Logan objected. "I would NEVER kiss Drakula! I just wanna kiss you!"

"Aww…" she hugged him.

Michael gasped at one thing he never thought he'd see; Quinn and Logan were HUGGING. Not only that, but Logan had said he WANTED to kiss her. Michael turned back around to face them again.

"Don't worry about it," she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him for five seconds, then smiled.

She walked back to room 101, too happy to notice Michael standing behind her.

Michael stood there, beyond amazed. Not only had Quinn and Logan hugged, but Quinn and Logan had KISSED. This was on the top of the list of the things he thought he'd never see. "Oh. My. Gosh," he whispered. Michael ran outside to tell Zoey.

Zoey was talking to a boy named Bob and a girl named Lisa.

Bob was a white-skinned orange-haired boy wearing a yellow and white striped tank top with blue shorts and white Velcro tennis shoes.

Lisa was a black-skinned black-haired girl wearing a beautiful pink dress with a purple ribbon around the waste line and silver sandals.

"So Zoey," Lisa said. "You and Logan are close friends. Is it true he's dating Drakila?"

"I wouldn't exactly call us 'close friends' but yes, he is."

"But you two dated, right?" Bob asked.

"No," Zoey nodded.

"Oh…" Bob and Lisa walked away.

"Zoey!" Michael nearly yelled. "I have the biggest news on Logan EVER!"

"What is it?" Zoey asked.

Moments later…

"Aah!" Quinn yelled from her room.

Logan ran into her room. "What? What's wrong?!"

"Have you read PCA Student Gossip?!" Quinn said two notches above normal speaking volume.

"No, why?"

"Somebody spread the word that we're dating!"

"AAH!" they screamed together.

**What's With You, Logan?**


	6. Chapter 6: Working It Out

**What's With You, Logan?**

**Chapter 6: Working It Out**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Zoey 101. This is for **LilyPSuzeSMiaM's "**Logan Without Girls?" contest. All Quogan fans should enter it.**

"How did this happen?!" Logan asked.

"I don't know!" Quinn complained.

Zoey and Lola entered the room.

"I'll tell you how," Zoey said, mad.

"Zoey," Quinn had tears falling down her cheeks.

"What do you want, Quinn?"

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Save it, QUOGAN," Zoey said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Zoey," Quinn apologized.

"It's too late."

"We kept it secret from you because we were afraid you'd think it was weird."

Zoey sighed. "Fine, I forgive you. As long as you never do it again."

"I promise," Quinn smiled.

**What's With You, Logan?**

**End Notes: I know it probably ended too soon, but that's all I could think of. :( Hope you liked it. :D**


End file.
